Talk:Hot for Teacher/@comment-24222513-20140204215821
What happened to this show? I mean... What the hell happened to this show? Some characters and storylines are really boring, way to much new characters, scripts and spoilers getting leaked before the episodes. Where is the great show, full of mistery is? The first two seasons were sublime! The action, the atmosphere, the music. Now, even the colours are different. It's like all the episodes are filmed at night or something like that. I have an opinion about every character, and please, don't be mad at me because I use to much the word "boring". -Aria : Everytime I see her, I'm like : Why is she a main character? Why? She's way to boring lately, her scenes are only with Ezra or about Ezra, she's really boring! Why not to say it? I strongly dislike her since season three when her storyline became... Way to useless and way to boring. In the first two seasons, I liked her a lot, and her relationship. I only love her style and the fact that she's so beautifull ! Lucy Hale is a very talented person, but I dislike her character's storyline, huh... -Spencer : Well, I like that she's so smart, but I don't like the fact that she always discoveres who "A" is ! She had a chance, but now is to much... The other girls should discover that to, and she should be more calm! Even Aria who's boring is more calm than her *lol* . And I also dislike the fact that she cares so much about Toby's mother. And her relationship is boring now. -Emily : I like her. I really do. Even if in the first two seasons she provided to be a weak person, she became stronger and stronger! I like Shay, and I also like her storyline! Her relationship should be... More serious, ehhhm, or at least a little bit more developed. She's fine. Go Emily! -Hanna : I should start with the fact that I hate what she's doing *or what the producers* are doing with her hair. I liked her hair in the first two seasons, when she was blonde an beautifull. The eyeliner is way to much and makes her face look like a lemon *lol*. Talking about her as a character and storyline.. Well, she was so funny ! I loved her quotes and I still do, but now she's not so funny. She's really different in not a such good way, even a little stupid *she broke up with Caleb for nothing, and I do not ship the relationships, I mean I'm not mad after her*. She's reading some books and she got Ali's diary. Why is she so smart? I don't get it. -Ezra : Used to like him, but in season three, he was so useless. Even if he's cute. Now, he is way to useless because he's not really "A" . Toby 2.0. -Toby : Just like Ezra. But in 4B, he was like the old Toby, and I loved that ! But when it comes the story of his mom... I'm sleeping *lol* . He's nice, cute and I like him, when is not talking about Radley, of course. -Jake : Cute, but useless. -Mona : Well I LOVE HER ! She should've appeared more. Instead of Aria, she should appear more and really be a main character. In season four, she barely appeared. In season three, I loved her because we saw how difficult she is ! That's what I think about the "new PLL" . My last words : EVERYTHING WAS BETTER IN THE PAST SEASONS. ( one and two ) . If you agree with me, it's fine, if not, fine. Kisses!